In the presently proposed system, communication networks such as cellular telephone networks send information measured by the mobile communication terminal to a position server within the communication network, and the mobile communication terminal can acquire position information on the mobile communication terminal calculated by the position server. In other words, the mobile communication terminal measures the amount of signal delay between the signal from the base station synchronized with the GPS (Global Positioning System) versus the GPS signal from the GPS satellite, and reports that information to the position server. The position server calculates the terminal position based on information reported from the terminal, reports the calculated results to the terminal, and informs the terminal user.
However, the mobile terminal receiving conditions did not always allow positioning information (base station information such as GPS signals and amount of signal delay) needed for calculation, to be measured and collected with good accuracy.